Master Yi/Trivia
General * Master Yi is voiced by Micha Berman. ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * Master Yi's goggles and his can both be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Master Yi and are the champions with the highest base movement speed in-game (355). * Master Yi's animation references victory pose in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Master Yi's dance references the "Running Man" dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here, which references the version done by from . ** The more total movement speed he has, the faster he dances. *** Inversely, the less total movement speed he has, the slower he dances. ** His pre-rework dance references , via one of its portions. *** He shared this dance with , whose dance references the other portions. * During development he was called Saito. * Yì 易 means "change" & "easy(-ness)" in Chinese, from two different roots: *laay > Old Chinese *lek "to exchange";Schuessler, A. ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 566 & *lway > Old Chinese *lekh "easy"Schuessler., p. 569 ** His honorific added with his name is also a pun on master'y'''. * Master Yi's title in the Chinese localization also dubs him as a "Sword Sage", a title given to most master swordmen in history such as Miyamoto Musashi. * was named after two Riot Games Inc. employees (Andy Woo and Jeff Jew). ** In the Chinese localization, it is instead named as "Wuji" (無極, lit. Extremeless/Apolar/Infinite). Wuji is also represented by an empty circle atop the Taijitu (太極圖 lit. Great Poles' Chart), which includes the well-known Yin and Yang. His ability in Chinese is also dubbed as "Wuji Jiandao" (無極劍道, lit. Extremeless Sword Path), "jiandao" is also the pinyin reading of Japanese kendou. * was named after as well as references , with its cooldown reset mechanic possibly referencing the "quickening" effect. * A functional real-life replica of Master Yi's was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (prop) Quotes ; * He shares quotes with: ** }} * and poke fun at how such a ridiculously complex device doesn't have any special use for him whatsoever. * references . * One of his jokes via the Brazilian localization references . ; * is the counterpart to his regular goggles jokes (how many blades can protrude from his sword for every time he uses ) * are absurd"}} references his own goggles jokes. ** He is the third champion to interact with himself (the others being and ). Skins ; * He resembles from . * His sword is modeled after a ringed- . * He has three different running animations. * A strange occurrence between all his skins is that whenever Yi basic attacks a target at the start of a match, he will repeat his outward slashing animation twice for the first two basic attacks. ; * He is among the only three skins priced at , making them the cheapest ones available (excluding sales and giveaways/promotions). ** The others are: *** *** * The of this skin before his visual upgrade was a mere black-and-white re-coloring of his original skin. ; * Both him and went of sale on 4-May-2015 ( ) and were 54% off (May the fourth be with you). * He references the from . * states change his lightsaber's color: ** On cooldown/not-learned: blue. ** Off cooldown: green. ** Active: red. ; * His outfit resembles pre-rework (might be indicating this is him as a member of the Ionian guard). * The Ionian crest can be seen on his robes' tail. ; * He references . ; * He references the from . * His helmet and his goggles resemble from . * An earlier version of his art had him preparing to fight . * The original version of this skin prior to his visual upgrade had notable oddities, such as his blade being held the opposite way, and closer inspection of his animation showed Yi leaving afterimages of one of his auto-attack animations (shown as rapidly performing his auto-attack animations at fast speed instead with a 3D model viewer). These issues were fixed for the visual-updated version. ; * He is voiced by Greg Chun. * He is from an alternate timeline in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * His gear includes: ** (Splits into a dual-blade with no actual animation changes to his basic attacks when his is activated.) ** ** ** ** * He describes himself as ''" ... my name... is Yi." * If one tells they fight for 'harmony' she'll say the following: "A perfect anomaly." ** Both he and are the only two PROJECT skins to have extra altered animations from the rest of the others in the skin line, and several new quotes (the others mainly recycle their original quotes in a robotic filter). ** PROJECT: Yi is also unique for having two different braking animations from his normal running animation, and has only two different running animations compared to all his prior skins. ** PROJECT: Yi is the only PROJECT skin to lose a larger majority of his armor in his animations (upon both his death or during his ultimate). * He was conceived as 'Cyber Yi' by Marco 'Wendigo' Silva (an artist from the Riot Games Inc. São Paulo office). * He might have been inspired by from and/or from . * His dance references Have a Nice Day by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; ** * This skin was released along with: ** ** * During the development period, the skin was called "Cosmic Reaver Master Yi". * His blade resembles the item available in Twisted Treeline. ; * This is the first skin with his face revealed. ** Seven sparks of light can be seen in front of his face, resembling the seven-eye goggles wore. * Master Yi in this skin has two different high-movement speed animations: one with his active where he will glide forward through the air, and one with a normal high-speed boost (such as from the base fountain) where he will surf on top of his sword instead. * The mask is held on the waist. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2018 along with: ** ** ** ** ; Relations * Master Yi taught the (although the Monkey King uses a rather than a sword). Category:Champion trivia Category:Master Yi Category:2018 Snowdown Showdown